Such a device is known from DE 4,103,615 C2. The device serves in the removal of deficient vision that results, in particular, as a consequence of a refraction anomaly in the eye. Thereby, a laser beam is directed onto the cornea, which has a removal profile over its cross section, i.e., its beam cross section has a beam energy profile that is to be transferred to the corneal tissue. Previously known surgical treatment devices are problematic, especially for myopia correction with high vertex power, especially over six diopters, in that the cornea has to be treated using a relatively high depth of removal in order to obtain adequate correction of the refraction anomaly. A risk of scar formation in the postoperative healing process hereby arises, especially at the edge of the field removed. A scar adversely influences vision, especially in the case of an enlarged pupil aperture with bad illumination or subdued light or, at night.